The gangster game
by Darkoslim
Summary: 1920. Jonah Shepard's father is a well feared and known mobster. When her mother dies of a shooting she finds out it was the doing of her father now wanting revenge for her mother shepard joins the New York police department. She meets a woman name Miranda Lawson in the force who will go to great lengths to help get rid of her father once and for all. Futa!femshep femshep/Miranda
1. Chapter 1- intro

**a/n: omg guys so I've been wanting to do a story like this for quite sometime and now I finally! Did! It! So show support because this story really will good I promise you that now without further a due I give you the gangster game. If you don't get shepard's hair cut here's a link of what it looks like ** . ?9960a5&9960a5 **do you like? Or no?**

* * *

Shepard's hair was an undercut with lots of curly, thick long hair on top. The bloody red color making it seem like fire in the light.

Shepard's eyes were as green as the leaves you would only find in the summer and as bright as a rare emerald.

Her teeth were as white as a dove and as straight as a ruler.

Her lips were as soft and as smooth as silk, as pink as gerbera daisy and plump like strawberries.

She had this look in her eyes that said I don't give a shit, I'll kill you without hesitation and don't fuck with me. It frightened most people and it wasn't just the look it was the way she walk, talked it was her whole demeanor.

But that's not the worst of it. Her farther, avinché Shepard was a…no. The gangster that no one dared to fuck with.

Everyone usually kept there distance from the twenty one year old assuming that she was just like her farther. A cold hearted psychopath. And maybe she was, but that's what people turned her into.

One day after she was about to end her life because she had nothing to live for, her mother died. Shepard found out that her mother was shot repeatedly in the head, it was a closed casket service of course so she never got to see her mother to say goodbye. She also found out that it was her father who killed her mother or in the least one of his men because she was about to blab to the cops about an operation that shepard's father was planning.

After that day at the funeral Shepard devoted her life to the nypd New York police department, without her father knowing, to bring down her scumbag father and there was only one way to do that.

* * *

"Dad." Shepard whispered, "I want to join the family…business."

The man looked up at his daughter coldly. The two stared blankly at each other, neither being able to stare each other down.

He smirked, "You wanna join the business, huh? What makes you think you got what it takes?"

Shepard shrugged. "I'm yours aren't i?"

He gave a little laugh, "that's what your mother use to say."

Use to. Maybe she would still say that if you hadn't killed her you twisted fuck!

Shepard rubbed the nape of her neck, "Yeah. She did." She gave a dry laugh in a attempt to not sound suspicious.

The door was kicked opened in a fuss. Three men came bursting through, two of them restraining a man who was struggling against the other men hold.

"Fuck all of you!" The man screeched.

Now the man on the right was garrus Varkarian, people called him Garry and archangel on the count of well…who knew? "Yeah. Yeah. Keep that mouth open so I can put a bullet through it." He snarled.

The man on the left was Kaidan alenko otherwise known as p.b. which pretty boy, man that boy was pretty. "We gotta'em boss!" He shouted proudly.

Avinché shook his head, "Didn't I tell you I would find you? Morris?"

Morris-apperently- laughed. "What are you gonna do avinché? Huh? Wait until someone catches up with you. Either it be the nypd or the goddamn reapers! I heard stories about that gang! They're crazy! You're all gonna die!"

Avinché just smiled as he pulled out an old western styled silver revolver, "I'm gonna ask you this Morris, who do'a work for?" He place the barrel to the quivering mans forehead still smiling like the goddamn manic he was.

Morris spat all over the mobsters face."Go to hell."

"See ya there." Avinché pulled the trigger sending the mans brain and blood every where including his face Kaidan and garrus's.

"Get this shit cleaned up. Along with him, chop him up and feed him to the dogs."

"Yessir!" The two said a union as the dragged the corpse out the room.

Avinché turned back to his surprisingly unfazed daughter.

He smiled at her with a little blood and brain had gotten into his mouth when he shot the man in his teeth. "Welcome to the business."


	2. Chapter 2- The mysterious woman

**a\n: Hi guys and welcome to some more GG thanks for the follows and reviews!**

**kitiarashepard- thank you so much for the support it means a lot.**

**starscream- I'm sorry but maybe you should give it chance? Hm? I have reason for it I hope you can understand.**

**anyways let's get to it!**

* * *

**_Jonah Shepard's journal…_**

_When you're like me you never know if you're really awake or asleep in a deep nightmare. I was diagnosed with acute insomnia when my mother died. I haven't slept since then…it's just hard to when you have a lot to think about you know?_

_Constantly watching over myself either because my father might find me out and gut me like a fish or someone at the agency might find out who I am. Amazingly they wanted me to go undercover to spy on avinché anyways._

_I didn't tell police my real name, no that'll never work. In the event they catch my father and let him go because they don't have enough evidence to convict him with they'll willingly throw every piece they have at him giving him my name and who was undercover in the process. _

_I'll be going undercover today with a woman. Weirdly enough my boss, David Anderson, didn't give me a name. He said the organization she worked for, Cerberus, was kinda a pirate version on the nypd. He also told me to be on the look for her at the local hangouts avinchés gang goes to, she's the best in the business, second in command he told me, All I could think was she had to be pretty good not to caught spying in one of those places, they have those pubs and bars guarded up to a t. There's no way she got in._

_Luckily, since I joined the…family business. I get to go out to a regular pub with the gang, hopefully this mysterious woman will be there tonight._

* * *

"Shepard."

Shepard looked up from the buttons on her vest, it was p.b. He also looked quite dapper almost as dapper as Shepard in his full blown suit and fedora.

"Your father is waiting at queens, we better hurry. You know how impatient he can get."

Shepard nodded. _Yes, I'll be on the look out for the woman there. After all it was a Friday night, where else would she be?_

"Right let's get to it."

_**later that night…**_

When they got there Shepard was already on the hunt, there were millions of girls there but every single one of them had a man with them sitting on their lap and laughing at their probably terrible jokes.

Kaidan nudged Shepard in the arm. "Hey, let's get a drink before we head down stairs." He shouted over the music.

Shepard nodded and followed him to the bar. She always liked Kaidan he was a nice guy, never gave her shit and they grew up together, but not enough to not slit his throat along with her fathers.

The two sat down on the rickety stools and ordered their drinks.

"So," Kaidan started. "Why'd you join the business?"

_To stop my father once and for all by chopping off his balls and feeding it to him._ Shepard laughed off the awkward stare she was giving him.

"You know…I just thought it would be the best option." She smiled. "Why'd you join? To kill innocent people? To you know, make a honest living?"

Shepard laughed making Kaidan jump in his seat. She took a sip of her drink, "Aren't we all fucking twisted?"

Kaidan downed his whole drink, he'd rather feel the burn of hard liquor down his throat than sit her with Shepard another second.

He cleared his throat to break the silence, "we better get downstairs."

Shepard waved her hand, "I'll be down in a sec."

Kaidan gave a awkward nod before leaving the red head in her thoughts.

"Hit me." She whispered to the bartender.

_I couldn't go downstairs just yet, I had to find this woman or the first part of my mission would have failed and that's not a good start._

"Is this seat taken?"

Shepard didn't even look back at the voice, she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"By all means sit." She said sarcastically.

They didn't leave, but they actually sat down beside her.

"A martini please." The woman said to the bar tender.

The voice was like silk, beautiful, soft but demanding. It also had a strange accent that Shepard had never heard before.

"Butt me?" She asked.

Shepard finally gave the woman the time of day, she stared at the woman incredulously. Did she not know who I was? Why is she talking to me?

The woman was like a flapper, you know those women who wear those short skirts, had even shorter hair and smoked. But she didn't have short hair, instead she had long silky raven hair, her eyes like sapphire in the dim light. Her mouth like a cloud in a red sky, as she wore red lipstick Shining her pearly white teeth.

She was truly beautiful almost too beautiful, Shepard wanted to reach out and brush her hair just to make sure she was real and not just a figment of her imagination.

"I don't smoke." Shepard said.

"Me either." She smirked.

And she didn't smoke.

Shepard sighed, "Is something you need sweetheart?"

"Don't play dumb, I know who you are." She said nonchalantly.

Shepard suddenly felt like blowing this woman's brains out, she knew who she was? But she didn't even know who she was.

Shepard turned to face her with a thick brow raised, "Yeah? And who might that be doll?"

The woman gave a little laugh, "Jonah Shepard." She leaned in to whisper in shepard's ear. "Working undercover? Hm? Don't worry, I'm the woman Anderson told you about. Your secrets safe with me and my boss. We decided not to tell Anderson that avinché has a daughter and that she happens to be right under your nose."

Shepard grind her teeth together, _damn it! My plan is ruined! No doubt her so called boss would want something and if I didn't do it…it would be my ass on the line._

_I gotta get rid of her._ Shepard reached for her gun slowly trying not to make it too obvious to the woman.

"Uh uh ah…" Shepard could feel the hard metal of a gun pressed against her crotch.

"What a sad way it would be to go…but still hilarious all at the same time." She giggled.

Shepard didn't know to be seriously turned on or pissed off.

"We have to work together." She started. "First things first we get downstairs to listen to your fathers next plan, got it?"

"I call the shots around her baby." Shepard smirked. This is the first time in a while she came near an actual smile.

She smiled, "says the one with a gun pressed against their crouch?"

"Alright you got me there dollface, so what's the plan?"

This woman was absolutely… remarkable. Shepard didn't actually know if she wanted to take this woman out of here and fuck her senseless until she screams for mercy or stab her until the cops kicked down the door.

"Alright but we gotta make it believable." Shepard raised a seductive brow, "When we get down there you have to sit on my lap. And if someone asks you something you ask for permission from me to talk. Got it dame?"

"Or you can treat me like your Sheba and treat me with respect." The raven haired woman had a seductive smile as she cocked the pistol. "It's not like you really have a choice…j."

"J, huh? Ha. That's a first believe it or not…I didn't catch your name."

"Lawson. Miranda Lawson." She tapped shepard's crouch with the gun. "Tell anyone and I'll blow off your-"

"Keep your hand down there any longer Lawson and I'll start to think you're a little stuck on me." Shepard smirked.

"Just come on, there probably waiting."

* * *

"Shepard. Who's this dumb Dora?"

"Excuse me?" Miranda hissed. "Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?"

See that was jack, starting a fight with someone for no god damn reason.

Jack raised a hand and brung it down to Miranda's face. But the hit never came, instead Shepard grabbed jack by the wrist before she could make contact.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shepard warned. "Lay a hand on her and you're fucking dead, got it?"

Jack knew she had no chance against Shepard especially with her father just a few feet away watching the whole scene taking place.

Jack nodded, it wasn't like her to back down but she had no choice.

The red head smirked, "Attagirl."

She let go of the woman and pushed pass her with Miranda in tow. The two sat down, Miranda in shepard's lap shifting around so she wasn't squashing anything important.

"Well well Jonah, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Avinché smiled, "she's not a copper is she?"

Shepard laughed, "Her? Ha! That like saying I'm a cop!"

The whole crew laughed except for Miranda and Shepard who just smirked and exchanged secret touches to punctuate the inside joke that they only got.

"My daughter! A cop! Hilarious! More like a comedian this one!" Avinché smiled. "Now let's get down to business."

Perfect. Finally I'll listen to this bullshit and find away to kill him without anyone knowing.

"Bring'er in!" Avinché yelled.

Two krogans walked in with the most beautiful asari Shepard had ever seen. But she bound up by the feet and hands and gagged like some sort of animal.

Avinché stood up and approached the frightened asari with a slimy smiled on his face.

"This ladies and gents is my new project…prostitution!" He smiled even wider. "And this beautiful creature is my first candidate!"

Shepard watched the tears flow from the asaris gorgeous blue eyes down her freckled covered cheeks and to the ground, she had to have been captured by my father, there's no way she signed up for this willingly.

Avinché smirked, "Anyone wanna break her in?"

The men cheered in delight as the quivering asari squirmed.

Shepard could take it anymore, Shepard was a lot of things but she wasn't completely heartless. Not yet at least.

"Father. Stop." Shepard yelled.

He stared at her more shocked than he ever had been before. "What was that Jo-"

"I said stop." Shepard lifted Miranda off of her so she could get up and approach the asari. "I want her. She's mine."

Shepard took the sliver colored ball out of the asaris mouth.

"Please stop. Let me go please." She pled.

"What's your name?" Shepard asked demandingly.

The asari sniffled before taking a deep breath. "L-liara t'soni."

Shepard smiled, this girl was kinda cute. She pulled out her pistol and aimed it at liaras head.

"Shepard what are you doing?!" Avinché yelled.

After that question the room was pure silence, the air was so thick no one could move if they tried, the only thing that could be heard was the asaris soft prayers.

Shepard cocked the gun, she pointed it at the krogan and fired sending his blood and brains everywhere.

The other krogan let go of the asari and reached for his gun.

"Freeze nyp-"

Shepard put a bullet right between his red eyes with a smile grazed across her features. _Perfect_.

The krogan fell to the floor with a big thud shaking everyone in the room, except avinché and Shepard.

Shepard holstered her gun, "Cops…seen them tailing me around lately. You can't trust anybody."

Shepard smiled at that awe stricken Miranda. Even the people you've known the longest."

"Jonah! Attagirl!" Avinché praised, "you know what? I'm putting you in charge of this new operation! It's time I give you a little responsibility. Congrats."

hmm, this will be a good way to get info on the newest project…I'll do it.

"Great. I'll take garrus and Kaidan as my lieutenants. They'll do a fine job." Shepard said.

The two didn't move from the table just sat there in shock at the display in front of them."

"You heard me! Get a move on! And take t'soni with you!" Shepard sneered.

The two shot up and grabbed the girl harshly. Shepard could already hear the whimpers coming from her.

"Aye! Be gentle with her, round up the girls and take them to my place, lock her up in my room and get her on some clothes, eh?"

"Right jonah!" They saluted.

"And it's boss now, got it?"

"Right boss!" The two gently carried the upstairs and out the door.

"Now, me and my…girlfriend will be leaving. We have some business to take care of…father."

Avinché smiled. "I'm so proud of you Jonah, please. go."

Shepard gave nod before grabbing Miranda's and hand and leaving the room along with the bar.

"Well that was quite a show you performed Shepard." Miranda smirked.

Shepard scoffed as she unbuttoned her slightly right vest, "Please Lawson call me boss."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "In your dreams."

"Get in." Shepard demanded.

It was a cherry red with white interior Duesenberg. It was the one of few out there in the world.

Shepard opened the door for Miranda as she climbed in shutting it as she was fully in.

She jumped in from the other side and clicked on her seatbelt.

"Where are we going?" Miranda asked.

The car roared as it began to pull of into the night.

"Anywhere from here, this is my fathers car. He doesn't know I took it." Shepard smirked.

Miranda nodded, "May I ask why you took his car? Wouldn't that just raise suspicion for you?"

Shepard shrugged. "And how would it? Besides A. Kaidan and garrus took my car, B. I took his car keys without him seeing when he gave me a hug."

"Well hot shot you're the only one who left the bar besides Kaidan and garrus and once he sees that your cars only at your house with garrus and Kaidan he'll know for a fact it was you."

Shepard shook her head with a laugh, "Oh lawson, you under estimate my intelligence. Let me walk you through this. You remember the krogan on the left?"

"Yes the one that killed in cold murder, what of it?" Miranda said.

"He's an actor, I knew about the whole prostitution ring my father was starting days ago…"

* * *

_"Damn it that's another man we've lost!" Avinché snapped, "get out there and find another worthless life that we can use._

_Shepard stood outside the room listen in on the conversation. She ran back to the front door where a krogan stood with a pizza guys costume on._

_"You ready?" She asked._

_"I was born to act! Let's began human." He grimaced._

_Shepard nodded, "dad! The pizzas here! I'm leaving now!"_

_Shepard hurried out the door and into the bushes._

_A couple of minutes later garrus came to the door with a tip for the krogan._

_He stopped and looked at the krogan who's face like a brick wall. _

_"You wanna better job than a pizza man?" He asked._

_The krogan didn't say anything all he did was stare._

_Garrus manibles twitched, "come with me. You're in for a treat."_

* * *

Miranda shook her head. "No way. There's no way you planned that."

"Yep it's true. So when I shot him in the head I didn't kill him he had a padding that blocked the bullet right on his forehead, that luckily no one saw, right now he's still alive recording everything they say."

Miranda cocked a brow, "And the keys?"

"Oh yeah! Don't worry about it he made a fake identical one and dropped it on the floor, my father will find it, go out side and think some bum took his car." Shepard shrugged nonchalantly.

Miranda crossed her arms, "unbelievable." Miranda shook her head. "How in the bloody hell do you have time to think about all this?"

Shepard smirked, "When you're like me…you have a shit load of time on your hands."


End file.
